Cloud (6)9
by TheOneWithTheFace16
Summary: This is just the way I would have written the script for cloud 9 if it were my job! Ship: Wayla (I think Wayla sounds better than Willayla therefore that's my ship name for them) rating: t for swearing! Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

My version of how I thought this movie should have been written.

* * *

><p>Will's POV<br>"Donald, wake up!" I said. The little brown dog rolled over immediately and jumped up into my arms just as the bell above the door rings and I turn around to see a girl walked into the shop. She was rather pretty, with her long blonde hair tied up into two braids. Then I realized who it was. Kayla Morgan... The bratty stuck up rich girl, who broke my sled. This should be good.  
>"First day and your late," I said as she walked over to me. She have me the once over and smirked.<br>"Not as late as that flannel shirt...Hello are we in Seattle?" She answered. Wow, No wonder she's getting kicked off team swift.  
>"I think your going to find that when you bathe a 50-pound blood hound...it not the time for a fashion statement," I replied turning around and letting the rest of the dogs out of their cages.<br>"All right boys, this wasn't my idea but let's try and make the best of the situation," I said opening up the cages to let the dogs out.  
>"Aaah! What are you doing?" She cried stepping backwards as if these tiny little, depressed dogs were gonna bite off her toes.<br>"Letting the dogs out so they can meet you." I answered unlocking the last of the cage door and watching Rufus trot out frowning."Don't want them to find you as a threat and attack,"  
>"Yeah gotta say," she said back to me taking multiple steps back, making sure not to ruin her "super cute boots" as she puts it. "Not really sensing the treat of impending doom here."<br>"They're depressed," I responded. "You would be too if you were cooped up all day," I pet Buford gently stroking his fur, he whimpered quietly and laid his head down on top of my foot.  
>"Please," she said shlumping down onto the couch. "If anyone should be depressed here, it's me."<br>"Wow...attention whore much," I mumbled lifting Bufurd's chin off my foot and turning around.  
>"What did you just call me?" She asked glaring at me. Damn...for a blonde she has killer hearing...<p>

* * *

><p>(AN: Not making fun of blondes here! I am sort of one so don't be offended!)<p>

* * *

><p>Nick's POV<br>"Yo, bitch on the move," Burke nudged me and I turned around to see Kayla storming up to me in clear anger.  
>"I'm off the team!" She cried. "Your dad kicked me off the I team!" I rolled my eyes and looked back at her. God, Burke was right, she really is a bitch."Nick you have to talk to him<br>"K, it was either you or us. What was I supposed to do." I replied and she stared at me in shock.  
>"Wait you knew?" She asked me. "You knew he was gonna do this to me and you didn't say anything?"<br>"Kayla we didn't have a choice!" I answered. "Do you really want me to step forward and get us all kicked off the team?"  
>"No, but maybe if he knew we were all to blame he would ease up on the punishment," she argued.<br>"We can't take that chance," I said turning around and walking back toward the half pipe. "The competition is right around the corner," I dumped my tray in the garbage and stacked it with the others.  
>"Yeah and the team is going to suffer without me!" She argued following me.<br>"No we won't actually," I said turning back around the face her.  
>"Yo, Burke! Babe on the pipe!" Mike said clearly just looking for a reason to leave. Even though the girl was pretty hot...<br>"I am the best girl shedder in Summit Valley! I've been winning the challenge all season," Her face was red from the cold and the tips of her hair frozen.  
>"My dad made sure the only girls you could beat went against you in the challenge," I replied getting annoyed now. I did not want to be the one to have to tell her this. She stared at me in shock.<br>"Who told you that?" She asked starting to look upset.  
>"Everyone knows that!" I replied. "Your dad wants you to win. My dad wants to keep your dad happy since he's bankrolling the team!"<p>

* * *

><p>*next day*<p>

Will's POV  
>"Heyy!" Dink looked over at Kayla moping the floor, and slicked his eyebrows. "Got a new assistant, Will?" He asked.<br>"Yeah somethin' like that," I answered and he looked at me confused.  
>"Well if she's not your assistant what is she?" He asked looking over at me again. "Your own personal whore?" He smirked and I punched him on the arm making him flinch in pain.<br>"Thinking about sex makes me hungry! Let's go get pizza!" Sam exclaimed and I smirked for a second then realizing what he actually said.  
>"How would sex make you hungry?" I asked him. "What are you? Gay?" I stared at me probably not understanding what I said. He's a bit of an idiot like that.<br>"Hey!" He cried after a few minutes and Dink and I burst out laughing. I grabbed my coat off the rack and started to follow them out the door.  
>"Wait Will!" Kayla cried running up in front of me. "Where are you going?"<br>"To get pizza," I answered. "I'm hungry,"  
>"What!" She cried with that annoying high pitched noise at the end all girls somehow know how to do.<br>"Here." I said handing her Donald's leash, "Secure Donald in his cage and then there's a list of everything you need to do on the counter," "Stop being an annoying bitch," I thought to myself as I walked out the door. I should have added that to the list.

* * *

><p>"So have you kissed her yet?" Dink asked me as we sat down at a table with our pizza.<br>"What the hell, Dink?!" I cried. "I'm trying to eat,"  
>"Why is that a bad thing?" He asked again. "I mean have you seen her?" I glared at them.<br>"Kayla is so not my type," I said.  
>"Then what is your type?" Sam asked. "Ugly?"<br>"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked again.  
>"You seriously haven't noticed?!" He said clearly not answering my question. "Kayla Morgan, is probably the hottest girl that has ever walked the hallways of Summit Valley high school." I rolled my eyes and went back to my pizza.<br>"How do you not see that?" Dink asked.  
>"In my eyes, Kayla is a stuck up bitch who doesn't think about anyone except herself," I stated and they stared at me.<br>"That's how you feel now but sooner or later, after you guys have been working together for a long time...you'll totally SEE her differently," Sam responded waggling his eyebrows and I rolled my eyes again.  
>"You're such a perv! No wonder you don't have a girlfriend," I said. Sometimes they are so stupid.<p>

* * *

><p>*back at the dog kennel*<br>Will's POV  
>"Seriously guys! I would never ask Kayla out!" I cried for the third time as we walked back into the dog kennel. "besides she has a boyfriend so it doesn't ma- what the hell happened here?" I looked around the shop. There was water all over the floor, the shelves were tipped over, there was a broken lamp on the floor! What more could go wrong today? The bell above the door rang again and my mom walked in.<br>"What happened here?" She asked looking around. I shrugged praying to god that I wouldn't get blamed for this whole mess.  
>"I don't know, I came back and it was like this," I said leaving out the part about giving Kayla complete reign over the whole shop.<br>"Where's Kayla?" She asked. That cancels that plan. Shit...  
>"Uh, I left her here to go get pizza and the place was fine before I left," I confessed to her calmly.<br>"You left her here alone?!" She cried. "Well no wonder the place is a mess!" The bell rung again and Kayla walked in sopping wet and red to the face.  
>"What happened?" I asked her and she started crying again.<br>"Ask Donald," she said sniffling. "That dog is mean, and cruel and no friend of mine,"  
>This just proves my point about her being the stereotypical blonde I thought she was. Stupid, an attention whore and incredibly sexy-Wait what! I did not just say that...did I?<p>

* * *

><p>This is my first fanfic so I hope you guys like it! By the way, even though this fanfic is called "Cloud (6)9" I am not going to write any sex scenes. I'm just not that kind of person. It might come close but defiantly not all the way! Anyway, hope you guys like it! Tell me what you think! ? ﾟﾒﾕ<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Kayla's POV  
>"Let's get you something warm to drink, get you dried off and you can take the rest of the day off," Mrs. Cloud said wrapping a towel around my shoulders.<br>"So your not going to fire me?" I asked sniffling and wiping my eyes. She shook her head.  
>"Awe Man!" I cried my head falling forward onto her chest. The tears came back and I sobbed until my sides hurt. Why does my life have to be so god damn difficult?<p>

* * *

><p>Will's POV<br>"I still don't understand why you didn't fire her," I said to my mom picking up a piece of broken lamp.  
>"Because it wasn't her fault, I told you that." She answered taking the garbage can and picking up all the broken glass and other crap I forgot we even had.<br>"Then whose fault was it?" I asked her. "Kayla let the dogs out. Kayla broke all this stuff."  
>"Well none of that would have happened if you had been with her now wouldn't it?" She asked me and I rolled my eyes.<br>"Trust me mom if you had to work with her even just for an hour, you would see how annoying she is," I said to her picking up the shelf and putting the things back on it that were still salvageable.  
>"You make everything so dramatic," she said back. "I'm sure it's not that bad."<br>"Ohhhh, you'd be surprised." I replied. "All she cares about is having the perfect life. Perfect hair, perfect clothes, perfect boyfriend,"  
>"Well that last spot seems open, maybe you could apply for the job," she said and I stared at her. It took me a minute to understand what she meant.<br>"Mom!" I cried when I finally wrapped my brain around the fact that my own mother was trying to set me up with the girl I could not stand. "Stop! Your just like Sam and Dink!"  
>"I'm sorry," she laughed, "I just think that you're giving yourself reasons to hate her,"<br>"What do you mean?" I asked confused.  
>"I think you like her," she said and I rolled my eyes hanging my head back. "And I think you know it." She laughed again and I glared at her.<br>"Don't give me that look you know it's true." She said starting to wipe down the counter.  
>"Seriously mom, stop!" I said to her and she laughed.<br>"Ok," she replied sarcastically. I looked over at her and smiled...even though she was annoying, she was still the best mom I could ever ask for.

* * *

><p>Kayla's POV<br>"Kayla," Pia said, "step away from the light,"  
>"It's like snow," I said dazed. "Like the finest, fluffiness powder on a winters day. One day it's there and then poof...my whole life just melted!" I rolled off the bed and sat down on my vanity stool looking up at Pia and Lindsey.<br>"Can I just start by saying, Nick Swift doesn't deserve you. And he's a total ass for not realizing what an amazing catch you are...and I never liked him!" Pia exclaimed looking down at her phone when it beeped. "She never liked him either!"  
>"Thanks guys...but honestly, I did!" I cried. "I liked Nick, and I liked competing, and being on the swift team! And now...that's just...gone!" I laid my head on the vanity. The tears rolling down my cheeks again ruining my make-up.<br>"Remember when I failed my drivers ed test 3 times?" Pia asked me and I looked up. "And I had to take the bus to the dance recital," I nodded. "But then I met that cute guy who ended up taking me to home coming!"  
>I laughed and then frowned again. "I don't know Pia, you got cute bus guy and I got...a kennel...full of smelly dogs!" I replied tearing up a little again. Although that might have been from the light...<br>"To be fair Will Cloud isn't uncute!" Pia stated trying to make me feel better and clearly failing. But then I thought about what she said. I guess maybe she was right. Maybe I was just to focused on his shitty attitude, to realize what an incredibly hot ex-snowboarder he was. My phone beeped interrupting my thoughts and I looked down. Lindsey had emailed me a link to a you-tube video.  
>"What's epic fail?" I asked them.<br>"It's what they call Will's fall on the internet." Pia answered and I opened up my laptop, going into my email to open up the link.  
>"I never could bring myself to watch this," I said hitting play. Wow, Will looked really good in snow pants.<br>"Oh he's off line...I don't think he's gonna make it!" The computer said and I stared in shock.  
>"Woah..." I said. And it wasn't because of the fall...I might actually be starting to like this guy.<p>

* * *

><p>Will's POV<br>Yeah, I'll talk to you later," I said to my mom over the phone. "Uh-huh, I have the list. Ok, I'll write it down." I picked up a pen from the cup on the counter and pulled the notebook toward me. "Love you too. Ok bye." I hung up the phone and clicked the pen.  
>-buy more Anti-frizz conditioner-<br>I wrote turning around and walking over to grab a leash. I looked over and saw Donald's cage wide open. Shit!  
>I grabbed my jacket and wrapped the leash around my neck running out the door following the dog tracks.<br>"Ahhhhhhh!" I heard someone shriek. Found Donald...  
>"On top of everything! I'm a dog killer!" Kayla cried when I ran up. I looked down to see Donald lying in front of her car with his tongue sticking out.<br>"Come here boy!" I said laughing. He jumped up into my arms and Kayla's face right then was absolutely priceless. It was better than my moms.  
>"Wait he was faking?!" She asked in shock.<br>"Yeah. We call him "Donald road kill"" I answered. "He's got a sick sense of humor. She moved closer to me taking Donald out of my arms.  
>"That's a relief," she said. "I don't know what I would do with myself if anything happened to you Donald,"<br>"Wow, someone's taken a liking to you boy." I said and she looked away putting the dog back in my arms.  
>"Whatever," she replied getting back into her car. I laughed and attached Donald to the leash leading him back to the kennel.<p>

* * *

><p>Kayla's POV<br>"Did it ever occur to you that the dogs might be less depressed if this place were like less...depressing?" I asked Will.  
>"What do you mean?" He asked walking upstairs to the shelves.<br>"You seriously haven't noticed, it's a little blah in here?" I said surprised.  
>"Well we don't really have the money to make it less blah," he replied.<br>"It doesn't take a lot of money to have a whole lot of style," I said. "I found this pair of vintage tortoise she'll sunglasses at the thrift store last week for 15 bucks. I mean they can retail upwards at 500,"  
>"I'm sorry I think I actually fell asleep in the middle of your story," he said sarcastically wrapping the leashes around his neck and going over to get Donald.<br>"Haha," I said back. "I'm just saying that you guys would probably have a lot more customers if this place were a little...classier,"  
>"Yeah well appearances aren't everything," he replied attaching Donald to the leash.<br>"Says the boy covered in dog hair," I said back. I stared at him for a few minutes, first at his face, then at his neck, then at his chest wondering if all that snowboarding did to him what it did to Nick. That one night was the one thing that proved, Nick loved me. But now that that's all gone I don't know what in gonna do.  
>"Has this been your whole problem?" He asked. "You've been appearing to win all these trophies without actually deserving them? What's under the surface is more important. I take substance over style any day," That actually makes sense. "Ok so let's make a deal," I said. "I'll help you make this place look better on the outside if you help me show people that there's more to me than what they see on the surface."<br>"And how the hell am I gonna do that?" He asked.  
>"Train me to compete at fire and ice," I said and he burst out laughing.<br>"You're joking right?" I frowned but continued to argue.  
>"Will! It's all about potential,"I said. "I know I'm not the champion snowboarder that I thought I was, but with some coaching and some really hard work. I think I could win a medal that I actually deserve! And I know this place may look really shabby now, but I think I can turn it into something really special! We both win." He didn't look convinced.<br>"I'm not a coach," he stated putting on his coat.  
>"Oh come on!" I complained. "I saw you with your friends! You know your stuff!"<br>"The last time I rode, I tore a tendon in my knee, shattered my ankle and collapsed my lung...I almost died." He said. Well damn...how do I counter that?

* * *

><p>Next chapter you guys hope you liked it! And if you could since I'm new could you guys like give me a shoutout or something in some or your stories? Thanks! Read and review!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Wills POV  
>"Well yeah but your all better now right?" She asked. I glared at her. Kayla Morgan May be hot, but she's definitely not the smartest girl in the world.<br>"This conversations over!" I said taking my hat and scarf off the hook.  
>"I saw your video..." She said. Great, just another person to laugh at me and tell me how retarded I am for falling on my ass. "To be as good as you were you have to really love it! And if you love it that much, you can't just walk away..." Maybe she was right? Maybe my mom was right? I just can't do this anymore.<br>"Well I did," I said putting on my coat. "Come on, boy." I attached Donald to him leash and walked outside.  
>"Ugh!" I heard her cry of frustration as Donald jumped up onto the sled and I untied the rope from the post.<p>

* * *

><p>"So because one thing happened, one time you're gonna lock yourself up in your house for the rest of your life?" she argued. "Honestly, Will, what are you so afraid of?"<br>"I mean you know that fall you had was like a total freak accident right?" she asked and I frowned. First, she tells me I'm a coward and now she's calling me a freak!  
>"Oh so I'm a freak now?!" I countered feeling rather annoyed by this point.<br>"I'm just saying that if you were to get back out there. The chances of something like that happening again are super low!" she continued to argue. Clearly, she wasn't getting the message that the answer was no. God, I am never picking a fight with a girl again.  
>"Look, even I agree to train you. You don't have a team!" I told her but she continued to argue. Now, I'm really hoping mom fires her.<br>"Well what about them?" She asked looking over at Sam and Dink.  
>"Sam and Dink?" I asked her confused. She could not possibly be talking about them. Obviously, they're better than her but they're still not the best people to have on your team.<br>"I mean they're your old teammates right? It's perfect!" she exclaimed and I sighed again. At this point I had two options, I could give in and face torture for the next 3 months or I could say no and face torture for the next 3 days.  
>"Obviously, we need to have a serious discussion about team uniforms...but I have some ideas," she explained.<br>"I can't imagine you being serious enough to compete!" I exclaimed. "you spend more time styling outfits than working on board technique!" "That is not fair 'cause styling comes naturally to me!" she argued. "But I can change. So bring on the board technique."  
>"I don't know Kayla…" I said. I can't believe I'm actually being convinced. Damn...I promised myself I wouldn't do this!<p>

* * *

><p>Kayla's POV<br>Why is this not working? I have done everything in my power to try and convince him and it's not working! God, this is so frustrating. Ok think Kayla! Almost every time I had a fight with Nick, he would just give in if I kissed him….But I ain't kissin' Will Cloud. He's not cute enough yet. Maybe next week…  
>"What's up bra?!" Sam said as he and Dink rode up next to Will.<br>"Yeah go Skye!" Someone cried and I turned around. Nick and his friends were cheering on some girl on the slopes.  
>"Wow…" I thought as I watched her ride.<br>"Go Team Swift!" Nick exclaimed.  
>"Guess they didn't waste much time replacing me, huh." I said a little crushed.<br>"Great run Skye!" Nick said giving the girl a high five.  
>"Wait a minute, is that-?" I asked.<br>"Skye Sailor," Sam answered.  
>"But she's with Pro-Ice in Aspin," I said. This wasn't happening to me. If she was going to fire and ice I won't have a chance at winning. Even with Will's help.<p>

* * *

><p>Will's POV<br>"I've heard she's never lost," Dink said. If I do end up agreeing to train her this will make my job even harder. Kayla doesn't like to lose…  
>"You know the Swift's didn't just kick me from their team, they also beat you and you haven't competed since." She said to me. "I mean they don't think either of us is a threat. Wouldn't it be great to prove them wrong?"<br>"What's she talking about?" Sam asked with the same confused look he always has painted across his face. I can't believe I'm doing this.  
>"Kayla's gonna join your team," I said. "And I'm gonna coach you,"<br>"Yes! That's awesome!" Sam exclaimed excitedly and I smiled when Kayla threw herself into my arms. Maybe us working together might not be that bit a deal.

* * *

><p>I know this chapter is basically just like the movie. It will get different later. I promise...anyway read and review!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Kayla's POV  
>"Let me make sure I have this right," Pia said and I groaned. This was the fourth time I've explained this to her. "You and Will Cloud, are forming your own team to compete at fire and ice?" Seriously, Pia keep up.<br>"Will, me, and these two," I said motioning toward Sam and Dink when they walked up.  
>"Hello, ladies!" Sam said trying and failing miserably to flirt with Lindsey and Pia.<br>"Here we go," I thought to myself as Dink cleared his throat and smoothed his eyebrows.  
>"Low pressure system's movin' in this afternoon," he said his gaze traveling downward. God, he is such a perv!<br>"What are you? A weatherman?" Pia asked. You see this is just how she is, clueless and innocent. She never notices anything! I mean Dink is here talking about how much he wants to bang her and she's standing there thinking he's actually talking about weather! Come on!  
>"I dabble. But if your interested, I could show you some of the finer points of snow formation," he said his eyes still fixed on her breasts. I rolled my eyes.<br>"No thanks," she said and the three of us headed toward math.

* * *

><p>Wills POV<br>"There you are!" I said walking into the dog kennel to see Kayla sitting on the couch. "I've been calling you. Where have you been. I told you we were gonna start practicing today after school."  
>"I don't think that's a good idea right now," she said sniffling in between each word. Just then she burst into tears. I ran over and sat down next to her placing my hand on her shoulder.<br>"Kayla, what's wrong?" I asked and she laid her head on my shirt using it as a rag for her tears.  
>"I found out the real reason Nick broke up with me," she answered and I wrapped my arms around her as she continued. "He said it's because I'm not good at sex, whatever that means," she burst into tears again and I stared off into space. I really don't know how to help her with this situation. I promised I'd train her in snowboarding...not sex.<br>"He told me that I wasn't pretty enough, and that I couldn't 'cum on command' as he put it," she told me angry now. Her face had gone from tear stained to red as a tomato and she looked like she was ready to punch a wall. She broke free from my grasp and started to put on her boots and coat.  
>"Well you know what! I'm not buying it. If he wants a stupid little whore, he can go find one himself. I am not going to waste my time on a guy like that," she exclaimed and I just stared. I didn't even do anything she just figured it out on her own. Maybe I underestimated her...<p>

* * *

><p>Kayla's POV<br>"Hi I'm Skye," Skye Sailor walked up to me.  
>"So I've heard," I said crossing my arms over my chest.<br>"Oh." She said in fake surprise. "Would you like an autograph?"  
>"Are you kidding?" I thought to myself. "You wish..." But my parents raised me better than that.<br>"No thanks, I'm good." I replied politely, but she kept protesting.  
>"Oh don't be silly, anything for my fans," she said in that sweet, precious little voice. "Who should I make it out to?" Ugh, now I know what Will feels like. Having to deal with me pestering him all the time.<br>"Yourself," I said and she stared at me in shock. "Because I told you. I don't want one. I'm about as big a fan of yours as I am of split ends." I turned around, like a boss, and sat down next to Will. Skye Sailor, biggest bitch on the planet.

* * *

><p>Will's POV<br>"Woah..." I thought to myself as Kayla sat down at the table next to me. I gulped. She's hot when she's angry. God, stop it Will!  
>"I am not taking crap from her or anyone else on that team because you know what! I'm done." She exclaimed practically squeezing the ketchup bottle until it burst open at the back. I wish she would do that to me...Damn it!<br>Sam elbowed me and I looked up. He winked and gestured over toward Kayla, who was currently stuffing french fries into her mouth.  
>"Told you you'd find her sexy," he muttered and I kicked his leg under the table. They're so stupid.<p>

* * *

><p>Kayla's POV<br>"This is your idea of working?" Will asked and I smiled.  
>"Yes actually," I answered innocently. "Donald here was in desperate bed of a mani-pedi,"<br>"A what?" He asked. Wow, for someone who's been hanging around me for weeks now he sure doesn't pick up quick.  
>"Trust me," I replied. "Depression is no excuse for cuticles like his," I dried off Donald's paws. "Ok boy. Go take those babies for a test drive," I said and he trotted off toward the mirror. I looked over at Will who still looked incredibly confused.<br>"Everyone feels better, after they've had a makeover," I told him. "Which reminds me. I have a project to attend to," I put on my coat and grabbed my phone as I headed out to my car. For some odd reason, I had the feeling Will's face still hadn't changed.  
>"This must be how it feels to fly..." I sung as I drove home. I pulled into the driveway and popped the trunk, taking out my numerous amounts of bags and layering them on my arms. I'd rather break my hands than make two trips. It's freezing out here! I rang the doorbell as I couldn't open it due to the gazillion bags I had.<br>"Let me help you with that," my mom said when she opened the door. "So you went shopping with Pia and Lindsey today? I thought you were working."  
>"Oh no. This isn't clothes." I answered and she looked inside the bags.<br>"Why are there ripped up dog toys in here?" She asked confused.  
>"These are old toys from the kennel," I answered putting them down in the front hall. "Will let me have them for my Home-Ec project. I'm supposed to sew a blanket without using fabric. I'm gonna have to wash them obviously."<br>"Oh well good. Glad to see your starting it early," she said and walked back into the kitchen. "Dinners in half-hour. Be ready," I walked up the stairs and into my room. I sat on the bed taking out my phone and dialing the room decorating company's phone number. Just because I'm tired doesn't mean I don't keep my promises.  
>"Hey! Josh! I need you to do me a favor!"<p>

* * *

><p>Hope you liked that chapter! I'm adding in random scenes here and there! Btw Josh is just a random character I made up. He's the guy that does the decorations for the kennel. Read and review!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

I'my sorry it's been forever! But I'm finally uploading! Hope you like it! From here on the storyline kinda goes in another direction.

* * *

><p>Will's POV<br>"Wow..." My mom said when she walked in to the new and improved Hot Doggers.  
>"You guys I am blown away!"<br>"You like it?" I asked even thought I already knew what the answer was going to be. I didn't think there was any reason for her not to like it. The place looked amazing.  
>"I love it," she answered. "And clearly so do the dogs!" I looked over to where she was pointing. Donald was curled up in his cage sleeping. "This must of cost a fortune," She added softly and I smiled. She's always worried about money.<br>"Not for Kayla," I protested. "She's a bargain hunting machine." Kayla smiled.  
>"Well you two make a great team," my mother added and I looked at the floor. Awkward...<br>"Uh...hey! Have you seen the dog brushes?" I asked breaking the uncomfortable silence.  
>"Yes!" She answered walking over to the chair by the desk and picked them up. "I washed them! Rufus did a number on the large ones," (AN: am I the only one who finds this just a little bit dirty? PM me if you agree)<br>"I thought you were allergic to dog hair?" I said taking them out of her hands and putting them on the shelf.  
>"Oh I'm just allergic to bad hair in general," she answered. "And right now...Rufus is one up on you." She reached up and fluffed my hair off to the side. I scoffed.<br>"You kidding me!" I said. "I like my look!"  
>"Oh yeah!" She said fiddling with my hair. "And what look is that? Shaggy dog?"<br>"You love it..." I protested.  
>"You just keep telling yourself that," she said laughing which made me laugh. I looked around. I looked around and stuffed my hands in my pocket. My mom had read my mind and decided to leave the room. I stared at Kayla, a piece of blonde hair fell from her braid and onto her face. I desperately wanted to teach out and brush it away, but god knows what would happen if I did that. Yeah, Kayla and I are becoming friends but we're defiantly not that close yet. I mean I'm pretty sure she only thinks of me as her coach.<p>

* * *

><p>Kayla's POV<br>Brush it away! Brush it away! God, Will take a hint. I blew that piece of hair in my face on purpose.  
>"Hey, I'm gonna close up soon. You wanna grab some frozen yogurt or something?" He asked me.<br>"Let me grab my coat," I said and he smiled turning around to get the keys off the counter. I ran up the small flight of steps and into the back room where I took my jacket off the rack. As I did this Will's parka fell off the hook and I bent down to pick it up. I was about to hang it back up on the rack when I heard a clunk. I looked down to see that his phone had fallen out of the pocket. I picked it up. A message blinked on the screen. It was from Dink.  
>-So have you kissed her yet?-<br>Kissed who? I slid my finger across the message. Damn, a password! I tried the first thing that popped into my head. 1-2-3-4. It worked! Wow, Will. I looked away. I don't want to be rude, but I really want to know who the girl is. I looked back down at the screen and scrolled up to see the rest of the messages.  
>Dink: Come on, dude! She's the prettiest girl in school!<br>Prettier than me? Impossible.  
>Will: Idc! I told u guys I don't like her like that!<br>Dink: I just don't understand why. She is literally the sexiest girl in all of Summit Valley.  
>Ok, woah! Pretty I could understand! But who on earth is sexier than me?<br>Will: u no just cuz u keep saying she's pretty doesn't make me believe you.  
>Dink: I'm just trying to explain to you that Kayla Morgan is not just a friend to you. I know you like her.<br>Wait what?! That's me! I'm Kayla Morgan!  
>Will: Ok, fine. You caught me! But I'm not gonna talk to her about it just yet.<br>I put the phone back in the pocket and ran back out to Will. I handed him his jacket trying hard not to look at him.  
>"I'm sorry my mom texted me and said I needed to come home," I said quickly running out the door.<br>"Um...ok bye..." I heard him call before I got in my car and drove home.

* * *

><p>Will's POV<br>"Well that was weird," I thought to myself as I got into my car. Why would she just run off like that? Did something happen? I was about to turn into my driveway when I stopped. I need to go see what's wrong. I turned the car around and headed towards Kayla's house.  
>"Will?" Mrs. Morgan said when the door opened. "Is everything ok?"<br>"Yeah, I was just wondering if I could talk to Kayla?" I asked her and she let me in.  
>"Of course. She's up in her room," she answered and I ran up the stairs.<br>"Kayla?" I called down the hall. Damn this is a big house!  
>"Will?" Kayla came out of her room in pajamas and bunny slippers. "What are you doing here? I told you my mom needed me home."<br>"Kayla, what happened? Why'd you run out on me?" I asked her. "That's not like you,"  
>"I just needed to come home ok. I had a long day and I was tired." She answered quickly not looking me in the eyes.<br>"That's not the reason and I know it," I said.  
>"Will..." She said. "I know..."<br>"Know what?" I asked confused.  
>"That you...you..." She stuttered. "Like me..."<br>Oh...crap...

* * *

><p>I'm sorry this is so short! I haven't had much time to write. Anyway read and review and I'll do my best to post more soon! ? ﾟﾑﾍ<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

(AN: From this moment on the story line has shifted to focus on the Wayla relationship more than the snowboarding aspect) Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Cloud 9 original material or characters.

* * *

><p>No one's POV<p>

"How did you find out?" Will asked a slightly nervous Kayla. Will tried as hard as he possibly could to stay calm on the outside but on the inside feeling as though he might explode.

"When I went to get your jacket, Dink texted you asking if you had kissed her yet." Kayla sighed. Will exhaled deeply and clunked his head against the wall. "I wanted to know who she was so I read your messages-I'm really sorry, Will!" She nervously looked over at him afraid he'd be angry. But he wasn't. His eyes weren't even open. He sat down against the wall fighting to urge to strangle her for invading his privacy. Although it technically wasn't her fault. All she did was hear his phone beep.

"Curiosity just got the better of her..." Will tried to convince himself. He opened his eyes and looked over to see Kayla sitting next to him stroking his arm lightly. For the first time all night he smiled at her. She smiled back.

"You know I'm not angry," she said finally. "You're not?" Will asked confused. "Of course not!" She answered. "Maybe a little confused but defiantly not mad. I just never thought you'd even have the slightest interest in me." She backed up against the wall again.

"Kayla Morgan," he said placing a hand on her tear stained cheek, turning her head towards him. "You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met."

"Really?" She asked fighting back more tears.

"Yes," he answered smiling. "You're smart, pretty, and might I add great with the dogs." She giggled slightly then frowned. "I like you...Kayla..."

"Then why are we still sitting here?" Kayla asked getting up and holding out her hand.

"Excuse me?" Being the horny teenager he was at this point, Will took the outstretched hand expecting to be taken to a more secluded place.

"You promised me frozen yogurt...did you not?" Kayla asked leaning in closer. Though a bit disappointed, Will smiled dipping his head down to kiss her soft, delicate lips. Pretending to be surprised, Kayla kissed back standing on her toes and wrapping her arms around his neck. Will broke away and she leaned her head against his.

"I did promise that didn't I." Will smiled. He took her hand leading her down the stairs and out the door.

* * *

><p>"Thank you," Kayla told Will as they walked out of Spoons frozen yogurt.<p>

"For what?" He asked his mouth full of cookie dough pieces and chocolate.

"Everything," she answered. "Just think, if I had never broken your sled then we would not be standing here eating cold yogurt together."

"Are you trying to say that it was a good thing that you broke my grandfathers 50 year old sled?" Will asked a little pissed off. He had noticed from the very moment he met her that she was the kind of person that would just expect everything to happen for a reason. That night at the party Will had seen Nick spike the punch, so obviously Kayla had no idea what she was doing. She couldn't have known it was his sled.

"The three B's of Kayla Morgan's body were a little uneven on the size scale. One was either too small, too big or smack it the middle." Will thought to himself giving her the once over. "Yep, defiantly uneven."

Kayla was just the right amount shorter than him so that when he looked down to see her face he also saw other things. Will then felt his hormones spike and his pants twitch and he knew it was time to go. He stuffed the rest of the yogurt into his mouth and threw the bowl out.

"Um, thanks for coming with me. I had a great time, but I gotta go so I'll see you tomorrow, 10:00." Will said quickly running off in the direction of the kennel. He knew by this time his mother would be home and he did not want a repeat of his 7th grade porn experiment.

* * *

><p>Kayla on the other hand was quite confused. She threw our her bowl turned around to see him running rather quickly in the direction of the dog kennel. Her first thought was that he was going to check on the dogs, but when they left Donald and the rest of them were perfectly fine so she had no idea why he would need to be there. Coincidentally, she needed to pass the shop in order to get to her house so spying on him would not be that difficult. Before she came within 5 feet of the store she heard a loud groan and ran off in the other direction. Guess there are a few things she doesn't know about Will.<p>

* * *

><p>Hey guys sorry for the wait! I'm changing the story completely now so if you came here to read about snowboarding you definitely went to the wrong place. I am also going to up the rating to an M but that doesn't mean I'm going to put any lemons in it. Anyway, thanks for reading! Make sure you review I love seeing your comments and I'll try to write more soon! Byeeeeeeeeee!<p> 


	7. Update! Please Read!

Cloud (6)9:

Update:

Heyy guys! I am so so so so sorry I haven't posted in a while and you guys are probably really mad at me but I just wanted to tell you what was happening. I have started chapter 7 and I am working really hard to finish it. If you guys could give me suggestions as to what you want to happen that would be great. I have also uploaded a little story I'm working on for DWAB, so if you guys could check it out that would be great. Thanks! I'll hopefully have the next chapter up in the best week or so. Byeeeeee!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: sorry I haven't posted I'm a while I've been getting through some stuff for school. I'll try to make this a long chapter.

* * *

><p>"How was yogurt?" Mrs. Morgan called when she heard the door slam. No answer. "Kayla?" She put down the pot she was drying and walked into the front hall.<p>

"Mom…" Kayla replied after what seemed like a year. "What do you think of when you see Will? Like what's one word you would use to describe him?" She asked leaned her back against the large wooden door staring relentlessly at a large picture of a bowl of fruit. Mrs. Morgan sat down next to her daughter wondering what was on her mind.

"He's nice, he's funny, he's polite, I don't know. Were you looking for something in particular?"

"You know what word I would use?" Kayla said still staring at the picture. "Horny." but before her mother could reply Kayla ran up to her bedroom and slammed the door shut.

Mrs. Morgan stared blankly at that same picture of the bowl of fruit very confused. She felt as though she should go up and talk to her but she also didn't want to make her more upset. And she definitely didn't want to tell her husband. If he found out, all hell would break loose. So she just walked slowly back into the kitchen and tried to forget that moment ever happened.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Kayla's bedroom, the young blonde lay sprawled out on her pink and white comforter staring blankly at the small chandelier above her head.<p>

"What does this mean?" she thought to herself. "We just met two weeks ago and he's already jerking off to me?"

She flipped over onto her side and looked at the clock. 10:30. Just then her phone beeped signaling a text message. She dug her phone out of her pocket and turned it on. Will. She powered it down and put it back onto her bedside table.

She sighed and took off her winter jacket throwing it onto the pile of clothes. And within seconds of this action she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Will Cloud lay staring at his sheet. It was already 9:30. Kayla would be at the kennel soon and Will was still in bed. It was as though someone had pitched a tent under his sheet while he was asleep… and he knew who that someone was...Kayla Morgan. "Will grabbed his phone and texted Kayla asking if she could take care of the dogs by herself for like an hour because he was running late. Although he didn't expect her to respond. She still hadn't answered the I'm sorry for ditching you text he'd sent last night after taking care of his...business. For some reason he thought that she was mad at him, but he didn't know why. Until he thought about it and realized… the dog shelter was right across the street from her house. Shit…<p>

* * *

><p>"What is taking him so long?" Kayla thought to herself. She was standing outside the dog shelter freezing her ass off because she couldn't get in. Will had promised to give her a key today but he wasn't there. Her phone beeped and she looked at it. He was running late...Great! She responded angrily, "I would be happy to do that! IF I HAD A FREAKING KEY!" He replied almost immediately. "Crap! Sorry. I'll be right over!" She turned her phone off and put it back in her pocket. "Why did I fall for him again?" She thought to herself smiling.<p>

* * *

><p>Will winced in pain as he tried to sit up. The only other times this had happened was that time he got dared to watch porn right before he went to bed. Truth is, Will Cloud had never actually had a girlfriend. Yeah sure he'd been on dates but those were all set ups. Plus he was kinda still a virgin...<p>

* * *

><p>He pulled his pants up and buckled them, trying as hard as he could not to groan. He assumed his mother was still sleeping so he grabbed his keys and a breakfast bar and drove to where he saw a beautiful, but very angry looking, young blonde standing in front of the locked door. He got out of the car and gave his girlfriend a hug. She didn't hug back.<p>

"Where have you been!" She demanded wearing the bitch face strong and proud.

"I'm sorry i slept in," he answered unlocking the door and letting her inside.

"Hmm," she said not convinced. "Hey by the way why'd you ditch me last night? I ha to walk home on my own." I'm screwed...

"Uh...I just...uh had to check on the dogs, make sure they were okay." I responded mentally punishing myself for saying 'uh' so many times.

"Well when I walked by here I didn't see you." She said getting Donald's leash off the hook and letting him out of his cage. "But you might wanna get that air conditioner fixed, it was making a lot of moaning noises." She smirked and led Donald out the door. She's onto us...

* * *

><p>Hey guys! I am so so so sorry for not updating in like forever! I've been working pretty hard on this chapter. I wanted to make it longer but I thought this would be a good place to stop. So hope you enjoy! Make sure to review and tell me what you think!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

αn: í αm ѕσ ѕσ ѕσ ѕσrrч thαt í hαvєn't updαtєd. í'vє hαd α lσt σf ѕtuff gσíng σn αnd í dídn't hαvє α phσnє fσr α whílє ѕσ nσw thαt í dσ í hσpє thαt чσu єnjσч thíѕ chαptєr αnd í wíll dσ mч вєѕt tσ updαtє αѕ much αѕ pσѕѕíвlє.

"kαчlα!" í cαllєd αftєr hєr. íf ѕhє wαѕ tαílíng αвσut whαt í thσught ѕhє wαѕ tαlkíng αвσut í hαd tσ mαkє ѕurє thє undєrѕtσσd whч. вut ѕhє ígnσrєd mє...

"kαчlα! í cαllєd αgαín. " kαчlα lєt mє єхplαín!"

"єхplαín whαt?" ѕhє ѕαíd turníng αrσund. "αrє чσu ѕαчíng чσu díd ѕσmєthíng wrσnσ?"

"wєll um...í mєαn..." í tríєd tσ ѕpєαk вut thє wσrdѕ juѕt wєrєn't cσmíng σut σf mч mσuth.

"thαt'ѕ whαt í thσught." ѕhє rєplíєd αnd turnєd вαck αrσund cσntínuíng tσ wαlk tσ thє dσgѕ. I turnєd αrσund αnd mαdє mч wαч вαck tσ thє ѕhσw. ѕhє σвvíσuѕlч wαѕn't gσíng tσ líѕtєn ѕσ whαt'ѕ thє pσínt σf trчíng?

Kayla's POV

Sometimes I feel like a bad person for messing with his head like that. But I can't have done too much wrong. I'm just trying to teach him a valuable lesson that will help him in his later years. Admit to your mistakes first hand and nothing will happen. As I neared to shop and stood for a minute and thought to myself. "But what if he never admits to it? What if he's too embarrassed to even speak of it. What do I do then? Do i just forget about it? I can't just forget about it. He was obviously jerking off to me and I can't just let that go. As much as I want to. Ugh! This is so frustrating!"

I just walked into a telephone pole...

This relationship is going to be much harder than I expected...

Will's POV

"I think she knows...think!? Hell, I know she knows... I was so loud Chicago could have probably heard me. God! I'm such an idiot. What am I going to do with her? She's and her stupid (but beautiful) face are getting in the way of me solving all of my problems.

"Maybe this is her way of telling you she wants to help?"

"Mom!" I spun around quickly. "Was I talking out loud? How much did you hear?"

"Don't worry. I only heard the last part." She answered walking over and putting her hand on my shoulder. "Kayla is a good person. She will protect you. But in order for that to happen you have to let her. You cannot fix everything."

"I know. Thanks mom. I love you." I answered hugging her gently. "Now go home. You've been here all night! You need your rest. I can handle the store."

"I love you too, sweetheart and remember what I said." She added before leaving the store.

Kayla walked back into the store with the dogs only to start complaining more.

"Cold! Oh my god its cold! Who made it legal to be this cold!" She cried out hanging the leashes on the hook by the door and taking her coat off. Will walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her small waist trying to warm her up. He pecked her cheek as she hugged him back.

"Hey, can we talk? I need to confess something." Will said to her.

"No," she replied. He frowned turning his head to look at her.

"What! Why not?!" He protested.

"Because we don't need to," she answered. Will, still confused, opened his mouth to say something but closed it when he realized he didn't have anything to say. "I already know what we would talk about so there's no point in wasting the time. And before you say anything, I forgive you. It's perfectly natural. In fact I would be lying if I said I didn't do it once in a while." Will raised his eyebrows in shock. Kayla Morgan...masturbating...Woah...

"Seriously?" He said. "You?"

"What? You didn't think it was possible?" She replied sitting back on the couch.

"To be honest, no I didn't. I never thought a perfect little rich girl like you would ever need to touch herself. Don't you have people for that?" He smirked sitting down next to her.

"Ha ha. You're so funny." She replied standing up. Then she thought of something. She walked over to the door and pulled the screen. Then, checking to make sure the dogs were in they're cages she lifted up her shirt just enough to show the back of her bra and put it back down. She could almost feel his breath from behind her. Still not facing him she moved her hands to her hips gently stroking the sides with her fingers. She had to bite back a moan feeling the light brush of her fingers hit her butt through her jeans.

"Kayla..." Will said behind her. "What are you doing?"

"Simple..." She replied her hands coming back up under her top and pulling it clean off. "I'm proving you wrong." Her fingers shook as they held the clasp between them attempting to pull it apart. "What if he doesn't like me..." She thought. "Screw it, I'm gorgeous!" She ripped the clasp apart and threw the bra across the room. Then she turned around and strut over to Will. She could clearly see his boner through his pants as her breasts bounced. As she neared him she began to get nervous again. "Nick dumped me because of this...what if Will does the same thing?"

Will gulped as he watched her curves move with her as she continued to move in front of him. Her hands held her breasts as though they were blobs of clay in an art class. His erection grew bigger and bigger at the thought of those hands being replaced by his mouth.

"You like that, babe?" She asked seductively. "What do you want to do to me babe? Tell me. I can handle it."

"Um...Kayla...I think we need to talk..." Will said. As turned on as he was, he knew what she was doing. She was only doing this because of what Nick said. And he didn't want her to do this because of him.

"Why do we need to talk?" She said still groping herself. "Why not talk with our hands? I know you'd like that."

"Seriously, Kayla stop!" Will was almost yelling at this point. He couldn't let her do this. She stopped, opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Am I doing something wrong?" She asked tears beginning to fall from her bright blue eyes as she took her shirt and pulled it back over her head.

"No! Of course not, Kayla! Come here," Will said holding out his arms inviting her to sit. She hesitated a bit at first but eventually she came and sat next to him his arms wrapping around her small torso. "I just want to make sure that before we do anything like this that you know why you're doing it."

"What do you mean? She asked. "I'm doing it because you're my boyfriend and that's what girlfriends are for...to please you." Will began to get scared. This was worse than he'd imagined. Nick was the only other relationship she'd been in and if this is what he was teaching her, she could be suffering much more then she was letting off.

"Exactly Kayla! This is what I'm talking about! That's not what couples do! They aren't all about sex and male satisfaction. And if that's what Nick was teaching you about being in a relationship than I just might have to beat his ass for treating you like that." Kayla giggled wiping a tear off her bright red cheek. "Look I just don't want you doing something that could potentially harm you because of what you were taught by some dickhole. Okay?"

She looked into his eyes deeply. "Okay." (AN: sorry I had to)

"Good now I need to ask you something." Will said after kissing her forehead softly.

"What's up?" Kayla replied. Her eyes were closed and she was leaning her head against his chest.

"Would you mind putting your bra back on? Because I can see you through your shirt and its not really helping the situation." Will said his voice filled with desperation. Kayla giggled again this time almost evilly. But she got up and put her bra back on under her shirt. She sat back down and Will stretched a little looking at his watch.

"Oh shit!" He cried.

"What?" Kayla said. "What's wrong?"

"It's 11:58." He answered hoping she knew what he meant.

"And?" Apparently she didn't.

"And the alarm goes off at exactly midnight! If anyone is in here the police come!"

Crap...

AN: finally! Oh my god I'm so sorry! It's been like 6 months. Like I said earlier I didn't have a phone for a while and all my writing was on my phone. But here you go and I'm really going to try to start writing again. I promise. But read and review! I love hearing from you! In fact I like reviews more than I like favorites.


End file.
